I'll Miss You
by DangerousDreams
Summary: The week between when Rukia was saved and when the ryoka went home. I actually like this one a lot.


A/N: This story was because I was rereading the manga and I noticed that in the part right after they rescued Rukia, the next chapter is set one week later, and nothing happens in between, and this was THE perfect opportunity for a fanfiction, so… here it is! Speaking of which, I had a month-long spell of writer's block and that's why I've posted absolutely nothing in that time, sorry. And I'm finally getting to work on the birthday fic I promised! Yay! .

Day One: Serene Sunday

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late, could you say goodbye to yesterday? ~Nickelback, If Today Was Your Last Day_

Sleep.

That's all everyone did Sunday, with the exception of the fourth division, who were healing the aforementioned everyone, even the ryoka.

Well, almost everyone was sleeping.

"Kuchiki-sama, please, you need to rest! Miss Rukia, please!" Hanatarou cried indignantly as Rukia got up from the futon and walked toward the door.

"Why?" she said sharply as she turned back towards him. "I didn't fight yesterday."

"But-but- the shock, and, and, you were imprisoned for a long time, and-"

"Hanatarou-san," she interrupted, "Where is Ichigo?"

He sighed resignedly. "Kurosaki-sama and the other ryoka are four rooms down the hall from here."

She smiled. "Thank you, Hanatarou-san."

***

Four rooms down, Inoue Orihime was falling asleep, but she persisted in healing Ichigo. The kidou spell flickered and she let out a frustrated sigh.

"You look tired, Inoue-san."

She looked up. "Oh, Uryû-kun!" She smiled. "No, I'm fine-" she yawned, "but Kurosaki-kun is injured and-" she suddenly fell backwards with exhaustion, and Ishida caught her quickly. "And, you need to start calling me by my first name," she mumbled. "We're nakama, right?"

"Orihime-chan, you really do need to rest, you know. I'll take over," came a voice from the doorway.

Orihime smiled. "Kuchiki-san! Hello."

"Hi. Seriously, get some sleep." Orihime started t protest, but Rukia cut her off. "If you pass out, you won't be a help to anyone. Don't worry, I'll take care of Ichigo."

"Okay. Thank you, Kuchiki-san." Orihime walked to a futon, fell on it, and immediately fell asleep.

"Kuchiki-san," Ishida said as Rukia sat on the floor next to Ichigo's futon. "Chad and I are going to go see what we can do to help elsewhere, okay?" she nodded and Chad and Ishida left.

She focused all her attention on Ichigo's wounds. She muttered the incantation under her breath, not wanting to disturb the sleeping Orihime, and a soft glow enveloped Ichigo's still form. It kind of freaked her out. It looked as if he was dead. But she could sense his reaitsu pulsing gently, which always reassured her.

She saw his mouth moving as if he were talking to himself and she leaned closer to listen. "Rukia," he mumbled, the word being little more than an exhalation of breath. He frowned, as if he were concentrating, or fighting her brother again. She had a strong feeling she knew what was wrong: He was having a nightmare.

"I'm right here, Ichigo, I'm fine," she said and gripped his hand.

***

No. He was too late! He watched her lifeless form fall to the ground below, a tiny, almost delicate hole pierced in her chest. He drew his zanpakutou with an anger erupting inside of him, and attacked the first person he saw. Wait a minute- The person he was attacking was- "Rukia?" he said aloud. But he thought she had just been executed. He looked over at the body, and it was his mother, and then Rukia was attacking him with Zangetsu- _How did she get it?_- and then he looked down at himself, and he was Shirosaki. _What the-_

"I'm right here, Ichigo, I'm fine." He heard her voice rising above the tumult and felt somebody squeezing his hand. He opened his eyes, then groaned and shut them again at the sudden flood of bright light.

"Ichigo, wake up, it was a nightmare Ichigo, I'm fine, wake up!" he heard her say frantically.

"Shut up midget, I'm awake," he said loudly, and opened his eyes fully. He saw her face leaning over him anxiously. She smiled worriedly when she saw his eyes open. Then she blinked, and her eyes filled with tears. The healing kidou around him flickered feebly and went out. "Rukia, wha-"

She let go of his hand and stood up quickly, then walked over to the window. "Nothing, I'm fine. I was just wo- mad at you for risking your stupid self to come save me." She sighed shakily, and although she was facing away from him, Ichigo could tell she was still crying. He got up and walked towards her. "And I'm mad at my stupid self for getting everyone hurt. And now Nii-san could DIE!" She turned to him, practically shouting. "It's all my fault. Why do people even care about me?" She wiped her eyes. "See, look. I'm pathetic. I'm weak."

Ichigo grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes, amber boring into violet. "People care about you because you care about them. And they hate seeing you cry," he added with a small smile. She sniffed self-consciously. "Byakuya cares about you because his wife did, and also because you remind him of her, which keeps him alive. Renji cares about you because you grew up together and he knows what a great person you are. Orihime, Chad, and Ishida care about you because you're their classmate and someone they admire and look up to. And I care about you because you're my roommate, teacher, and best friend. And plus, I'm scared to get on your bad side." She managed a small smile at that. "Please, don't cry. No one hates you, or thinks you're weak."

"Thanks, Ichigo." She took a deep breath, then glared at him. "Now get back to bed so you don't die! And I'm still mad at you."

"Yes, sir!" He saluted her and walked back to his futon. She stuck her tongue out at him, then followed.

Orihime pretended she had just woken up and yawned loudly. "Oh, hi, Kuchiki-san! How long have been asleep?"

END CHAPITRE UN


End file.
